Love's Gift: A Kickin' it Fanfic
by MidnightMaidens
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Jack and Kim had sex at his house and she ended up pregnant. After a ton of arguments and some family problems, will everything turn out okay?


Love's Gift: A Kickin' It fanfiction

Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic, so enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kim sat up slowly, head throbbing. "_Good God_ " she thought. She looked next to her to see the sleeping form of Jack Brewer, her boyfriend. She smiled, then her smile died, she remembered what happened. They had done _it_ last night. She placed her hand on her forehead. _"Dear God in heaven what the hell was I thinking?" _she swung her legs out of bed and slipped on her tee shirt. She turned to Jack. "Jack?" she touched his shoulder. "Jack, wake up. Please. I need to talk to you." His eyelids fluttered open. He sat up and kissed her. "Jack, what were we thinking? I could be…" she pressed her hand up against her stomach. Slow realization dawned on Jack, his face growing gray. "I don't know. Were you on your..?" Tears started to flood from Kim's eyes as she nodded slowly. "Get dressed." Jack said.

Jack and Kim hurried downstairs, hand in hand. Kim was sobbing. "I'll drive." He whispered. He grabbed his car keys off of the ledge by the stairs and they took off in his ford to the drugstore.

Kim dug through her purse as they wandered through the isles. Jack pulled a box off the shelf that read "Pregnancy Tests" He handed it to Kim as she pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. They anxiously waited in line behind several customers, and slowly reached the front of the line. The clerk eyed them suspiciously. "For my mother, she was sick this morning, so she was curious." She stammered. The clerk nodded and let them pay for the tests.

Jack drove quickly back to his house, where hopefully, his parents were still sound asleep. When they reached his driveway, he pulled up and parked. Together, they slipped back into the house. With the pregnancy tests in hand, she went into the bathroom.

Kim's hands nervously fumbled the box as she tried to open it. She pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet, with the test in hand. She held it beneath her and went on it. When she was finished, she lifted up the test and inspected it. _"Shit" _

Jack was waiting outside the bathroom. Kim opened the door, her face solemn. "Well?" he asked. Kim looked into his deep brown eyes. She began to cry. He held out his arms and Kim went into them without hesitation. Her tears wet his shoulder as he stroked her long blonde hair. "Jack…I'm so scared, what will my parents say?" her voice was cracked with emotion. "Shh. Come on. Let's go to the dojo and talk to Rudy. We can always trust him." He kissed her forehead and led her to his car.

Chapter 2

Jack and Kim walked through the dojo doors into the safe environment that they called a second home. Jerry and Eddie were sparring, and Milton was hitting the practice dummy. Rudy sat on the bench, watching his students. He turned over toward Jack and Kim and his face brightened. "Hey guys!" he stood. Jack stepped forward. "Rudy can we talk to you in your office?" Rudy frowned. "Yes, of course you can. Step inside" he held the door open. Jack and Kim entered, Rudy last. They sat on the couch, and Kim started to cry again. "Rudy… I'm pregnant"

Rudy stared at them from his desk, his mouth agape. "My god. When, what, why?" He shook his head. "Kim, you'll have to get an abortion unless you want to carry on with a normal life." Kim's body racked with sobs. She pressed her hand against her stomach. "No." She said through her tears. "I'll have to kick you out of my dojo Kim. I can't have a pregnant girl sparring." Jack took Kim's cold hands in his warm ones as she hunched over in grief. "Please Rudy, don't make me leave the dojo." She pleaded. "I'm sorry Kim. I can't let you stay."

Jack stood up defiantly. "If she leaves, I leave. Let her stay. She'll sit out and watch, she won't fight" Rudy sighed. "Fine. Now at least go tell Kim's parents and your parents." Kim stood, ran over to Rudy and hugged him. "Thank you."

Kim called her parents and told them to come over to Jack's house. A few hours later, they were gathered together where Kim and Jack sat. Kim took a deep breath and said: "I have something to tell you guys, I'm… Pregnant"

Kim and Jack's parents stood in Jack's living room, arguing. Several "How could you"s and "Why the hell"s were thrown around. In the middle of the ensuing chaos, were Jack and Kim. Somehow calm.

Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed when Kim started to notice her flat stomach growing rounder. Her parents and Jack's parents had come to terms with Kim's pregnancy. Her fear had eased slowly away and turned to joy. Every day Jack would come to see her and together they would head off to the dojo. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton would always argue about whom would be the godfather while Kim and Jack laughed.

~~~Time skip 18 weeks~~~

Kim and Jack sat in the waiting room of the sonographer's office. His and her excitement was evident in the room as Kim felt the movement of the infant inside of her. Now was about the moment of truth. They were going to find out whether their baby was a boy or girl. The door opened. "Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer." A nurse called out. They stood and followed her into the back room.

The doctor mover the tool across Kim's stomach. Jack held her hand and smiled at her. "Are you ready to know?" the doctor asked. Kim and Jack looked at each other and nodded. "It's twins." "Wait. What the?" Jack was panicking. "Relax, it's just one. A little boy." Kim smiled. "What?" Jack asked. "I want to name him Rudy."

Chapter 4

~~Time skip four months~~

Jack and Kim were sleeping at his house when an ear-piercing scream emitted from Kim's mouth. Jack sat bolt upright. "Kim! Are you alright?" "My water Jack! Get me to the hospital!" Jack jumped out of bed and pulled a shirt on. "Breathe, Kim, breathe." He carefully picked her up in his arms and began to carry her out.

Jack drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. Kim was in the passenger seat, breathing heavily. He reached his hand over and took hers. The glowing lights of the hospital invited them. Jack parked and ran out of the car over to Kim's side. He opened her door and lifted her into his arms again.

Carrying her, he ran into the door. She woman at the desk looked at them from behind her glasses. Kim's breathing was getting heavier by the moment. "Please! She's having a baby, and she's in a lot of pain!" the nurse nodded. A doctor came out with a stretcher and Jack laid Kim on it. He ran after her, holding her hand the entire way,

Jack's pajama pants and tee shirt were covered with a hospital gown, his hair covered by a hat, and his mouth and nose covered by a mask. Kim was on the hospital bed, grunting and groaning, while the doctors stood by her open legs, helping her push out the baby.

Several hours had passed, which seemed like eternities until Jack and Kim heard the sharp cries of their newborn son. Jack cut the baby's cord, and cleaned him up a bit. The doctors took him and gave him to Kim. She held his fragile body and kissed Jack. "Name?" the doctor asked. "Rudy" they replied together.


End file.
